Full Circle
by IchigoOtaku01
Summary: SanUso In a worst case scenario, there is no way to predict what will happen. Things can only go up from the bottom, right? Warnings for past violence, language, angst, boyxboy relationships, and possible sexual content (maybe).
1. Chapter 1: Breaking

Author's Note: I'm gonna try to keep notes to a minimum for this fic. But welcome to Full Circle, an angsty idea that struck and was supposed to be one long short story. Of course things don't work out that way, my brain decided it wants to try pulling this into pieces, so we'll see what happens. I'll try to make updates every Tuesday (forgive me if I'm a little off on some days, I just write A LOT of stuff at once and it all depends on what ideas are spamming my brain.

Apologies in advance by the way.

* * *

There was no warning for the marines approaching over the horizon, but the crew paid no attention to the potential dangers. They'd dealt with idiots who thought they posed a threat, admirals with ridiculous moves and outlandish objectives, all easy obstacles they could waive their smallest finger at now. So watching the marine fleet approach was nothing new, nothing too terrifying. In fact they all felt a little excited with the prospect of a new fight.

They were horribly mistaken though. The fight was rough, lasting nearly twice as long as most of their major battles, the marines refusing to give up. The crew fought back just as hard until a disgruntled and nearly hysterical Chopper demanded Franky find a way to escape, worried about everyone's conditions and unable to fight much longer without being afraid of the consequences. He was already beaten and desperate to help any of their nakama, and Franky felt they had no choice. Nami and Brook were practically on the verge of collapsing, Sanji and Usopp were completely missing, and Zoro had jumped in to fight off marines from a recovering Robin. Franky wasted no time shooting the Sunny ahead and watched as Luffy threw any remaining marines overboard.

There was only a moment of relief from the situation, everyone collapsing when the ship hit calm waters and Chopper ran around to check their conditions. Then they heard the choked sobs, the frantic screams for help, and the heart-wrenching, throaty whine of pain, both physical and mental coming from the back of the ship.

Chopper and Luffy, the only ones able to stand after the battle, ran towards the source and found their two missing nakama next to the outside infirmary door. Usopp, battered and bruised but still primed for a fight, huddled close to Sanji and hardly acknowledged Luffy and Chopper standing nearby. His attention, his words, his everything was focused on Sanji, the cook wrapped in a ball around himself. "Chopper's-Chopper's gonna help, he's gonna be here in a sec, just hang on-"

When Usopp noticed them, Chopper had already moved as close to the cook as he could get. Sanji was cradling one of his hands and choking back cries of pain. Chopper tried to pry his hand free to get a better look, Sanji shaking and resisting all urges he had to jerk away. He didn't speak, left hand reaching around Usopp's waist to hold him tight while he burrowed his face against Usopp's shoulder.

"Wh-What happened to him Chopper?" Luffy asked, peering over Chopper's head and reeling at the bruised, twisted appearance of Sanji's right hand.

"A few broken fingers and it looks like he's fractured his wrist and scraped it in several, various areas," Chopper said, staring at Sanji with fear and general dismay. "How did this happen?"

Usopp inhaled, a cut off wheezing noise when Sanji's left hand squeezed tighter around him. Chopper noticed there were cuts and bruises on Sanji's left hand as well, but they weren't nearly as damaging. "S-Sanji was protecting me," Usopp said, his own tears pooling in his eyes. "The m-marines tried to hurt me and-and-and take ad-"

Sanji interrupted with a pained grunt, demanding Usopp stop and jerking against Chopper's grip on his hand, which made his pain increase and his cries even more hurtful.

They didn't need the rest of the story, not yet at least, and Chopper quickly moved to action. "We need to move him inside and take care of his hands. Usopp, do you think you can help me move him?" he asked, smiling as much as he could when the sniper nodded.

Watching Chopper and Usopp get Sanji to stand, Luffy stood frozen and unresponsive while they moved. He only looked towards Chopper when the reindeer tugged on the end of his shorts. "Luffy, tell everyone to gather in the dining hall so I can check on their wounds. It might be a bit since I'm helping Sanji and Usopp first," he said.

"Yeah, sure," Luffy said quietly, watching Usopp comfort Sanji while fighting tears of his own. Chopper thanked him before running into the infirmary where Sanji and Usopp waited for him. Luffy stared as the door closed, and with a solemn frown, he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes before running to the main decks of Thousand Sunny.

**XXXXXXXX**

When the crew filed into the dining hall and heard small noises coming from Chopper's infirmary, they immediately looked towards Luffy for answers. Luffy wasted no time detailing what he saw at the back of the ship, resisting his own breakdown as the noise level in the other room increased. Everyone watched him tell the tale amidst strangled cries that grew louder in time with Luffy's story, cutting off just as he finished. They all sat around the table and stared down at the tablecloth or the wall, unable to look each other in the eye. Even Robin, who normally stayed calm in every situation, froze in place and watched the coffee maker with a bitter stare.

Eventually Chopper emerged from the infirmary alone, closing the door quietly and with an extra first aid kit in hand. "Usopp is still helping him cope, but everything's alright for now," he said. He quickly moved on to help his nearest nakama, Nami, to take care of her obvious injuries.

"Chopper, how bad is it? Is Sanji gonna be okay?" Luffy asked as he nearly crawled over the table.

"Sanji has three broken fingers on his right hand, along with a broken wrist that makes his right hand completely useless until it heals up," Chopper explained, frowning as he focused on Nami. "That could take a few weeks."

"What about Usopp?" Nami asked.

"He's shaken, but he's holding up well, probably to help Sanji cope," Chopper said. "He only has minor injuries and bruises, but he could have been much worse."

"How did everything happen?" Franky asked, already working on fixing his mechanical parts while he listened to Chopper explain the situation.

Chopper finished examining Nami and moved on to check Zoro. "From my understanding, the marines cornered Usopp towards the back of the ship and started beating him up, threatening to-" He paused, suddenly shaking a bit. "Th-They threatened to- to-"

Another pause, accompanied by Chopper's trembling shoulders, made him hardly able to cover one of Zoro's still bleeding wounds. "Chopper, you don't have to say it if it didn't happen," Robin said quietly from the coffee maker, pouring herself a cup of coffee that had almost gone cold.

Chopper sniffled and nodded, blinking away his tears and resuming his work. "Sanji jumped in, temper raised to its highest and mind focused on one thing. Usopp said Sanji was fighting back so hard that he even tried throwing some punches. One of the marines caught his hand, snapped his fingers and his wrist, and Usopp regained some of his fighting spirit They fought off whoever was left before Sanji broke down and huddled up into a ball."

"So they really hurt them both and severely injured Sanji-san's hands," Brook frowned, denying Chopper's offer for medical assistance by assuring him that he didn't need much.

"He's physically going to be fine so long as he ensures he doesn't use his hand until he is fully healed. But mentally, considering how often he uses his hands and how much he depends on his hands, he's not doing well," Chopper said. "Usopp said he'll try to get Sanji to calm down, he's already doing a pretty good job, but we'll have to keep an eye on Sanji for a while."

"So Usopp's gonna be with Sanji for a bit?"

"Mmn. They're both going to be resting for a while."

The crew looked up at Luffy when he stood. "We'll start cleaning up if everyone is able. Chopper, make sure everyone is healthy and tell Usopp and Sanji to relax for now. We can take care of everything."

Chopper nodded, watching Nami and Zoro stand to follow Luffy out the door. Nami stood next to Chopper and leaned down to pat him on the head. "Tell Sanji-kun that Robin and I will take care of dinner for now, free of charge," she smiled, standing again to walk out. Franky followed, Brook leaving after grabbing a glass of milk.

Robin stood next to the coffee maker still, watching Chopper sit at the table and sigh. "Doctor-san, do you need any assistance with handling Sanji-san's recovery?"

Chopper nodded, not really able to say much as he sniffled again. "Do you think Sanji will be alright? Without being able to cook, he's surely going to fall into depression or become unstable-"

"He will be just fine Chopper," Robin said. She walked over to the dining table, sitting next to Chopper before pulling him into her lap. "Don't worry, Sanji is strong, he will be able to pull through without much trouble. Usopp-san will also be there for him, just like the rest of the crew."

With the end of Robin's statement and a small and reassuring hug, Chopper nuzzled against her torso and nodded. Robin pat his hat while she smiled, looking towards the infirmary door with concealed anxiety.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Can you feel anything?"

"Nothing that hurts. It's-It's a throbbing kind of feeling now."

"Ah. So the pain meds haven't numbed it yet."

Sanji watched Usopp for a moment, eyes burning from his crying and throat raw. He couldn't take his eyes off the way Usopp gently cradled his injured hand, how the sniper avoided touching his thumb and pointer finger that escaped harm's way. Sanji was too worn out from the ordeal, leaning against Usopp's body with a blanket pulled up to his chest. He just wanted to sleep and forget about the whole thing, remind himself when he woke up and didn't feel like he would break into little pieces. But feeling Usopp behind him, the sniper covered with minimal bandages, Sanji felt his fried nerves relieve themselves, anxiety slipping free in a good way while Usopp gingerly held his hand.

"You didn't have to throw those punches for me. Not if they would've ended this way," Usopp mumbled, kissing Sanji's hair while his thumb smoothed over some of the splint Chopper wrapped to Sanji's hand.

"I'd do it again if those assholes appeared on the ship," Sanji growled, his left hand already curled into a fist to stress his point. "No one threatens you without getting the shit beat out of them by me, not when they're low life, scum eating trash that can't live up to standards that their employer set."

Usopp gave a bittersweet smile, hugging Sanji a little tighter with his nose pressed against Sanji's scalp. He could feel his own bruises start to hurt a bit, but he really didn't care. Sanji was pushing back on him as he sighed, stressing his desire for sleep, and he was starting to get a little tired himself. "Thank you," he said.

"Mmmn," Sanji moaned, eyes locked on the splint on his hand. He moved his pointer finger a bit when Usopp's hand came close to it, locking a couple of the sniper's fingers in a circular grip around them. "I can't hold your hand with this thing."

"You can when it's healed. Besides, you still have the left," Usopp said. "This is good though, this is better than nothing."

The quiet way Usopp said it, how much fear and relief he exuded with just one little statement, Sanji could feel himself tearing up again. Usopp was right, things could have been much worse. He could have permanently damaged his fingers, maybe even lost them the way Chopper was explaining his luck. Sanji was assuming he should feel good about the situation, given the chances and the way things could have gone. But then again, there was nothing to feel good about when it came to injuries, none that he could figure out after all.

They sat in silence for a moment, Usopp still playing with Sanji's hand despite the cook's iron grip on his fingers. Soon Usopp let out a yawning noise before snuggling even closer against Sanji's back. "We should take a nap," he whispered.

"Mmn, let's," Sanji yawned, sitting up to pop his back for a moment while Usopp readjusted himself. Sharing Chopper's infirmary bed was not easy, the cot usually only big enough to fit one person. Sanji even needed room to elevate his hand, doctor's orders, so the chances of them both fitting were almost impossible. They paid no mind though, Sanji lying on his back with his hand propped up on a pillow, Usopp snuggling against his left side and all but curling his body over Sanji's.

They settled against each other, sighing through their noses with small, relaxing smiles. Sanji even rubbed part of Usopp's waist where his hand rested and pulled him a little closer. "When we wake up I can make us some-" Sanji cut himself off, a pang in his chest at the realization that he couldn't cook for at least a few weeks, and that in turn made him tighten his grip again, fingers of his right hand twitching. "Shit… Shit I-I can't cook," he said.

Usopp found that he couldn't really speak up, tight lipped to hold back the truth and the tears that wanted to spill over. He pushed against Sanji even more to relay his unspoken words, even pressing a couple kisses against his chest through his shirt. "I'll cook for you. I'll do all of your cooking until you're healed," Usopp said.

"No, no you don't- you don't have to do that," Sanji frowned, suddenly reminding himself of the useless feeling that hit. He felt worthless without his hand and cooking abilities, making a lump form in his throat again. "Geez I-I don't know how I… how I'm supposed to do anything."

"You don't have to do anything, you have to rest," Usopp said. "Remember what Chopper said? The more you rest, the faster you can get back to cooking again."

"It's not that easy though," Sanji frowned. He was wide awake again, stomach feeling empty and heart pounding in fear. "What am I supposed to do while I heal? What good is a cook who can't cook?"

Usopp was rubbing soothing circles over Sanji's stomach, unaware of the way it churned under his palm. "You're just as good you know. Just because you can't cook right now doesn't mean you're a failure."

"I sure as hell don't feel like it," Sanji grumbled. He sat up again, pulling the blankets off his body and groaning as he threw his legs over the side of the bunk. Usopp moved to stop him, but Sanji brushed him off. "I-I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"What about resting?" Usopp asked. "Chopper said-"

"I'll be right back, I just wanna go out for a sec," Sanji groaned while he walked toward the back door or the infirmary.

Usopp was out of the bunk in a second, arms reaching out to wrap around Sanji's torso despite the aches from the fight. He snuggled against Sanji's back, sure there was something deeper behind Sanji's insistence that he go outside. "Talk to me," he whispered. "Don't go outside if you're just gonna get upset."

Sanji was quiet and unresponsive while Usopp tried hugging him even harder and making their already aching injuries hurt more. He didn't realize his shoulders were already trembling and showing off more than his nonexistent words. The dam finally cracked, another soft sob jumping out of his throat before he had a chance to stop it, Usopp squeezing him tighter again.

"Shit…" Sanji choked out, left hand reaching to cover his eyes while his right hand rested on Usopp's arms. He sniffled as his tears returned, everything hurting all over again. "U-Usopp, I-"

"Let's get back in bed. You can let it all out," Usopp whispered, easing Sanji back into the bunk and crawling in next to him again. Sanji was a little rough as he pulled Usopp closer, snuggling against the sniper's chest to cover up the shaky breath that he released. Usopp gently rubbed his shoulders and encouraged him, holding back tears of his own.


	2. Chapter 2: Adapting

(12/3/12) Just want to remind everyone that this is just a redo of the previous version, just with minor edits and more stuff added on. Hopefully there will be some more stuff for everyone later in the week!

* * *

"Oww, oww, where'd Chopper go? I could use those pain meds right about now."

Usopp stopped scrapping the bowl in his hands for what was left of Sanji's food. "I think he's in the infirmary, right? I can ask for some more medicine if you want."

"Sure," Sanji said, ignoring the pang in his right hand in favor of focusing on Usopp's quick kiss against his head. Sanji blushed a little when Nami giggled from the kitchen sink.

With dinner over and the table practically free of dirty dishes, the rest of the crew had run off to do their own activities. Nami stayed behind while Usopp insisted he feed Sanji the rest of his food. She washed the dishes as she waited for the boys to finish, enjoying their conversations.

"I must say, watching Usopp take care of you is rather endearing," Nami smiled.

"Nami-swan, next time you can feed me if you like!" Sanji grinned, looking towards Nami with a loving glance.

"Oi, I'm still in the room you bastard," Usopp glared while Chopper ran into the room.

Sanji grinned over his shoulder as Chopper sat new to him and pulled his arm a little closer. "Oi Chopper, how long do I have to take these meds? Did you really need to bring a needle this time?"

"Just for right now. This is a stronger pain medication that you will stop taking in a day or so, in lower dosages two or three times a day. Soon you'll just take pills with your meals," Chopper explained. He moved a little quick, preparing Sanji's arm for an injection within seconds. "How is your arm feeling now?"

"Hurting," Sanji muttered, watching as Usopp walked closer to Nami with the remaining dirty dishes in hand, intending to help out. He only winced at the light pinch applied as Chopper stuck him with the needle. "How long will I have to take the medicine in general?"

"Well it all depends on how much pain you feel, however your tolerance for pain is above average," Chopper said. "You'll probably stop taking medication in about a week, as long as you rest and make sure you're healing properly."

Sanji nodded, already feeling some effects of the medicine when Chopper pulled the needle back and disposed of it in a plastic bag. "Right, got it," he said as Chopper packed up his medical supplies. He stood with a yawn, rubbing his neck for a second before starting to walk towards the door. "I think I'll go ahead and go to bed."

"As, Sanji, wait a sec," Usopp called out, nearly dropping the glass Nami passed to him in favor of running towards the cook. He whispered so only Sanji could hear, despite Chopper's sensitive hearing that picked up bits and pieces of his statement. Sanji chuckled, nodding before walking out of the room.

Usopp looked over his shoulder with a sheepish grin, one hand reaching up to rub at his neck. "Eheh, uh, Nami? Do you still need my help or can I go? I have some stuff to work on," he said.

"You hardly helped me in the first place," Nami pouted, sighing when Usopp used some kind of begging, puppy eyed look to win her approval. "Fine, sure, you go ahead and leave, I can handle the rest."

"Thanks Nami! I owe you one!" Usopp exclaimed before running out of the room.

Nami sighed and went back to finishing the cleaning. "He seemed a little too eager to run out of here the moment Sanji-kun was out of the room. I wonder what that was all about," she said, mostly speaking to herself.

"I'm not sure, but I think they might be sleeping in the aquarium bar or something tonight. If I heard Usopp correctly," Chopper said. "Maybe they wanted some alone time."

"Why would they move all the way to the aquarium bar though? The couches are barely comfortable and almost impossible to sleep on," Nami stated. She moved on to the counter tops, sponge in hand as Chopper approached.

"Well, it seems like when they need some privacy or time to heal, they seclude themselves," Chopper explained. "I've noticed before. If Usopp is feeling down, Sanji usually spends the night with him in another room."

"I see," Nami mumbled as she tossed the sponge into the sink. She washed her hands and glanced over the kitchen counters for anything that she missed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. "Whew, I don't understand how Sanji-kun does this every night! Just making dinner and cleaning up the mess is exhausting."

"He must be used to the workload," Chopper explained. "Nami, can I help you with dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course, thank you Chopper," Nami smiled. "Right now, I think we should hunt down any spare blankets and pillows we have. Sanji-kun and Usopp will probably be more comfortable if we can find more cushioning for them.

Chopper made a noise of agreement and followed Nami out of the kitchen. "They might stay in Usopp's workshop too. That's another room they like to sleep in if Franky lets them," he said.

Nami stopped for a moment, realization hitting her with Chopper's words. "Oh. They're in the workshop?" she asked.

"Hmm? I don't know yet. We can ask Franky, he's right over there," Chopper said, already walking towards the cyborg.

Nami recognized Franky's appearance and the pouty way he talked with Brook and Zoro before she made the connections. Sanji and Usopp normally stayed in the workshop for some serious alone time, and when they went down, they didn't resurface for a while, their reasons obvious. "Chopper, wait!" she exclaimed.

Chopper froze in place, glancing over his shoulder in confusion before Nami continued. "I think Sanji and Usopp need some super private time," Nami smiled, stressing the word "super" with a smile that would have made Franky proud. "We can take the blankets and pillows to them in a bit. For now, let's leave them be."

"Huh? But why?" Chopper asked.

"Just trust me on this one Chopper. They won't need the cushions for a while anyway," Nami said. "Let's just leave them be for a while."

Chopper blinked in confusion and spent the next 20 minutes trying to figure out why Nami refused to send him to the workshop.

XXXXXXXX

"Usopp, I can't. It's not-"

"Stop. Stop talking and just feel."

"But I'm telling you, it's no use if- ooh shit."

Usopp gave a light chuckle as he tugged on Sanji's length again, moaning and gasping at the curious fingers poking and pushing at his entrance. His strokes and the way he rocked his hips were slow, but he wasn't too bothered by it, more focused on getting Sanji excited. Sanji's broken hand still tried to stroke his member, even though Usopp continued to bat it away with gentle resistance. "No, don't touch that. Touch here."

Sanji's breath hitched when Usopp pushed back on his hand. "U-Usopp," he groaned.

Situated in the workshop with Sanji, Usopp immediately started them on a round of foreplay when they entered the room, intending to show Sanji that he was still able to do things he previously thought impossible. Sanji was insistent on going to sleep and refusing Usopp's advances, but he couldn't resist when hands moved directly to his pants. Now they were sitting on the workbench, Usopp sitting on Sanji's thighs to rub their lengths together, all while Sanji teased his entrance. Sanji's broken hand was trying to hold Usopp's hip, rather unsuccessful.

A finger slipped further inside and made Usopp groan and hold Sanji closer. "Fu-oh shit. Keep doing that," he panted against Sanji's neck, debating if it was possible to leave a mark on his skin.

"This?" Sanji whispered, the familiar teasing tone in his voice as he nudged his fingers a little deeper. Usopp shivered against him, the slow strokes over their lengths faltering and his grip getting harder. "Mmn, Usopp," Sanji moaned.

"S-See what you do?" Usopp gasped, moving back to arch his body as Sanji found that spot inside, the special spot that made him cry out a little. "Oh! Oh god, there. Again-"

Sanji used the arm behind Usopp's back to pull him closer, putting him in line with his collarbone. He didn't say anything before he bit down, following with kisses and licks while his fingers started thrusting in and out. Usopp only clung harder and the movement of his wrist stopped. "Sh-shit, see what you're- ah!" he gasped, resisting the urge to push Sanji over for more. "Uhn, Sa-Sanji, please."

"Gonna come?" Sanji asked, kissing gently while his fingers moved faster. He'd already managed to fit three fingers inside, all three moving quick and even bringing Sanji closer to orgasm. "I'm almost there. Just- Just a little- fuck!"

Usopp held his breath when his release suddenly hit him, mouth open and eyes scrunched shut as he let out a barely audible groan. Sanji grunted against his skin, adding a nip to a more sensitive spot on Usopp's collarbone as he came. His fingers were still wiggling a little and encouraging Usopp to buck against him, but Sanji could feel his eyelids falling.

When Usopp finally caught his breath and held Sanji closer, he realized Sanji's body felt rather heavy. He pulled back a little bit and smiled when he saw Sanji's sleeping face. The cook was completely spent, leaning on Usopp to keep himself sitting up. His hands were just barely staying in place. Usopp gently grabbed his broken hand and placed it on the bench underneath them before it fell and jolted Sanji awake.

"Side effects of that medicine. Should've thought of that before we did this," Usopp mumbled to himself, easing out of Sanji's lap to lay him back and redress him. He smiled when Sanji tried curling on his side, using his position to prop his broken hand on something soft. "I gotta get pillows or something. Be right back."

Sanji most likely didn't hear Usopp speak, already too tired from the day's events. He was practically snoring by the time Usopp got dressed, cleaned up and walked to the door.

To his surprise, Zoro already stood outside the workshop, a stack of blankets and pillows in hand. "Chopper wouldn't stop pestering me about why you were down here, apparently he didn't know you and the shitty cook used this place for your sex time," he said.

"Fuck off moss head," Sanji grumbled in his sleep, already turning to lay on his back.

"Huh, I thought he was asleep," Usopp muttered to himself. He grinned at Zoro as he took the blankets. "Thanks by the way."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Zoro grumbled, looking over Usopp's shoulder, smirking at Sanji's utterly worn out appearance and pretending he didn't know the full reason why. "So… So how's the idiot holding up?" he asked.

"He's alright, still kind of bothered but otherwise he's okay," Usopp explained. "He's really resisting everything though. If he thinks he can't do it to his full capability, he won't."

"Weakling. He should at least be trying," Zoro growled.

"W-Well he is," Usopp blushed, averting his gaze while his face turned bright red. "T-Th-There's some things he still wants to try-"

"Stop. I don't tell you about my sex life, I don't need to know yours," Zoro said, one hand up to stress his point. Usopp nodded while the flush faded away. "Anyway, keep him company for a while and distract him. Shit cook is gonna need comfort and as far as I'm concerned, you're the only one that's capable of giving him that."

"Trust me, I don't have any other plans." Usopp said.

"Oh, and I'm covering your shift for watch tonight. Robin's gonna make breakfast in the morning and Chopper gave her permission to dose Sanji with that medicine stuff he's supposed to take. Whenever he wakes up, let him know," Zoro explained.

"Sure, thanks. If he wakes up before I fall asleep, I'll tell him," Usopp said.

Zoro nodded, excusing himself for watch before Usopp thanked him again. Usopp only shut the workshop door with his foot and tried to keep the noise down, watching Sanji the entire time. He didn't bother locking it, too engrossed in dumping the blankets close to the bench and trying to make some sort of bed. Usopp had to move Sanji at some point, picking him up to lay him on his side and propping his hand on a pillow.

When Usopp deemed the makeshift bed comfortable enough, he curled against Sanji's back and held him around the waist. With his nose over Sanji's shoulder and lips pressing gently against his upper back, Usopp snuggled close to Sanji without much difficulty. "I love you," he whispered, grip getting a little tighter.

"Mmn, love you too," Sanji mumbled, surprising Usopp and making him smile.

XXXXXXXX

It was quiet as he regained cognition, the workshop rather dark despite the morning feeling. Usopp groaned and turned over, arm reaching forward to seek out Sanji's body warmth. "Sanji? Where are you?" he yawned, still rather groggy and hand moving a little faster.

The door slammed open, startling Usopp and serving as his only warning for the sound of rushed footsteps. "Usopp, quick! Sanji's up in the kitchen and he needs you," Luffy exclaimed, already pulling on the blankets and desperate to get Usopp going.

"H-Huh? What's going on?" Usopp asked, yelping when Luffy practically pulled him off the bench.

"Sanji's pissed," Luffy stated while he pulled Usopp to his feet. "He was really mad when I woke up and started asking for food. I don't know what set him off, but Chopper couldn't even give him that pain stuff he's supposed to take because he was so angry."

Usopp listened to Luffy for a second before he followed him out of the workshop, practically running ahead of him while Luffy tried to explain the rest of the story. If he followed correctly, Luffy said Zoro was somehow involved, and knowing their luck, the two started fighting at some point. Pile that on top of the frustration of not being able to cook and the ache that was surely forming in his hand, Sanji was probably about to snap the moment he woke up.

By the time they reached the deck, where they could hear the sounds of raised voices and chairs screeching across the floorboards, Luffy didn't even hesitate to grab Usopp and fling them both towards the kitchen door. They practically knocked the door off the hinges, but they could care less.

Sanji was standing at one end of the table, Chopper the closest to him and hesitant to grab him. The cook wasn't paying attention to him though; too busy suppressing the urge to growl at the so called shitty swordsman on the other side of the table. Zoro was glaring back with just as much anger, hand on Wado's hilt and ready to draw.

"Enough is enough! Zoro, you should know better than to start drawing your sword," Nami started, her own anger rising and making the overall atmosphere even more uncomfortable.

"Shut your mouth, sea witch. The fucking cook started it anyway-"

"Don't talk like that to Nami-san you shitty mosshead!"

"Yeah well don't get your panties in a knot because you can't hold a fucking spoon!"

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!"

"Sanji, stop, you're medicine-"

"Zoro, Sanji, you need to calm down."

"Oi, you guys! Quit fighting and go to your corners, it's over now."

"It ain't over until the idiot decides to quit hanging his tail between his legs!"

"Shut the fuck up, mosshead. You don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon, like your hand really hurts that much. Quit being a pansy and-"

"I'll show you pain, fucking shitty swordsman!"

Sanji made a move to run forward, prompting Chopper to quickly make a grab for him in one of his stronger forms, flinching when he bumped against Sanji's broken hand and heard him release a pained grunt. Luffy was already clinging to Zoro's back, coaxing the swordsman to calm down while Franky moved to stand between them. Usopp ran towards Sanji, helping Chopper move him towards the infirmary again while the tension cleared a bit.

When the infirmary door closed, Zoro grunted and stormed out of the kitchen, Luffy running after him. The rest of the crew watched and let whatever was left of their anger and discomfort dissipate.

Zoro didn't bother listening to Luffy's demands for him to stop once he reached the deck, engrossed in trying to stalk towards the rigging in the path towards the crow's nest. He hardly reacted when Luffy's hands landed on his shoulders and tried to pull him back. "Not now Luffy, I'm going up to train," he said.

"No, Zoro trained earlier and hasn't eaten breakfast yet. And storming off after fighting with Sanji isn't gonna make him feel better!"

"Let go, damn it!"

"No!"

They stared pulling on each other, wrestling where they stood for a moment before Luffy knocked Zoro down. He sat on his stomach, leaning over Zoro to stare him in the eye and pin his arms to the deck. "Zoro needs to calm down-"

"I am fucking calm, you're the one who thinks I'm pissed off!" Zoro yelled.

"No, you're frustrated," Luffy said.

"Luffy, the cook riled me up, whatever. Let me go before I flip you off."

"Only if you tell me what's wrong."

"I just told you, the cook-"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

Zoro glared hard at Luffy, who glared back with stern determination and questioning eyes. Maybe it was the situation, maybe it was just a new thing Luffy had learned over their separation, but Luffy wasn't going to let Zoro go until he got an answer. Refusing to admit defeat, Zoro sighed and averted his gaze. "Let me go or I'll send you flying."

"Zoro-"

"I said let go!"

Luffy wasn't afraid of Zoro or the tone in his voice, but he started to sit up and crawl off. He didn't get past Zoro's thighs before the swordsman sat up and threw his arms around Luffy. Surprised, Luffy waited for Zoro to bury his face against his neck before he spoke up. "Zoro?"

"The fucking cook just pisses me off, alright?" Zoro grumbled, holding Luffy a little tighter without looking up. "The idiot is alive and he's fine except for that hand, but even Chopper said he'll be fine, so seeing him so fucking pissed off just-"

Zoro suddenly stopped before he held Luffy even tighter. Luffy didn't budge, unsure if Zoro was finished. When Luffy opened his mouth to speak, Zoro cut him off. "He did the right thing. The idiot cook did the right thing, protecting his nakama, his lover and-"

Luffy gasped when Zoro moved and buried his head against his chest, his attention focused on the scar tissue pressed against his nose. It suddenly made sense, Luffy noting the trembling appearance of Zoro's shoulders. He felt a bittersweet smile cross his face, holding his swordsman tighter, stretching to nuzzle and kiss Zoro to calm him down a bit. "It's alright, it's alright, he said under his breath.

Zoro nodded and almost held Luffy a little bit closer.


	3. Chapter 3: Fidgeting

I can hear it now. FINALLY! Chapter 3 is here! It seems the new year got my fic writing gears turning, so enjoy a THIRD update in one day. As for future updates, for now it's going to be sporadic, pretty much whenever I get them done. It's pretty much what I've been doing so far but I've done a lot of writing in the past week alone that I'm hoping updates between chapters aren't nearly as long.

Sorry about the delay everyone, and enjoy!

* * *

After a few minutes, when the sound of Zoro arguing with Luffy on the main deck died down, Chopper and Usopp lead Sanji back into the dining hall, where he sat at the table and averted his eyes. The other members of the crew were staring back at Sanji with the smallest hint of anger, mostly covering it up with worry and questioning.

Usopp didn't give them a chance to speak though, standing in front of Sanji with his arms crossed and a furious look on his face, which while directed at Sanji made Chopper a little nervous. Sanji continued to look at the table. "I thought we agreed that cooking was off limits until you could handle the knife with your hands."

"I just came to the kitchen to watch," Sanji muttered.

"Sanji-kun, I'm afraid lying is Usopp-kun's specialty. I'm also not responsible for covering your attempts to cook when Chopper insisted you take a break."

Sanji refused to make eye contact with anyone, especially Usopp. He almost cradled his broken hand and tried to hide the hurt that was starting up, even though his expression betrayed him. "It-It's no big deal. I'm fine, honest," he groaned.

"No big- Sanji! You could have seriously hurt yourself!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Usopp, calm down. Yelling isn't going to help the situation," Chopper said.

"Let it go Chopper. Sanji needs to hear something like this," Franky said.

Usopp's eyes were locked on Sanji's head, the cook still refusing to look up while he realized he was wrong. The sniper only softened his argument when he noticed Sanji's fingers tighten a bit as they cradled his arm, the knuckles starting to look white. He sighed and glanced at Nami standing in the kitchen. "Do you have something for him to eat?" he asked.

Nami nodded, snatching the plate she'd prepared for Sanji off the counter and walking ahead to hand it off to Usopp. She stayed in place while they all watched Usopp, who sat on Sanji's left side and grabbed for the fork. Usopp gathered a bit of food before he held the fork up for Sanji. "Eat. Then Chopper can give you medicine for your arm."

Sanji turned his gaze towards Usopp and lifted his head, giving him the smallest bit of a smile before he accepted the bite. He chewed slowly, still holding his arm a little bit but smiling at Usopp. The sniper chuckled and scooted a little closer, surprised when Sanji wrapped his left arm around his waist and pulled him even further. "Feed me some more?" he asked quietly.

Usopp laughed a little and put some more food on the fork. "Only if you promise to take it easy, and actually mean it!" he said.

Sanji nodded, opening his mouth as an invitation for another bite.

The rest of the crew smiled while they watched the two interact before they turned their attention towards the meal. "Watching Sanji-bro eat something is making me a little hungry!" Franky exclaimed.

"Agreed, I'm rather hungry myself," Brook said.

"You mean you guys haven't set the table and had something to eat yourselves?"

"Robin-chwan, your cooking is delicious!"

"Oi Nami, could I get a plate too? I'm hungry!"

The door to the dining hall opened, Luffy leading Zoro into the room by the hand. While the swordsman didn't make a move after the door closed behind him, Luffy instantly jumped towards the dining table and started eating, leaving a space open next to him for Zoro to sit. "Breakfast!" he exclaimed as he nearly attacked anything available.

Zoro still didn't say anything before sitting in a seat just on the other side of Usopp. Sanji sent him a glance while Usopp continued to feed him, not really sure what to say until Zoro looked up and caught his eye. "Oi, Zoro-"

"Save it. Just relax and get used to it. The sooner you heal up, the faster you get your sorry ass back to the kitchen. It's becoming a real pain in the ass seeing you mope around like a kicked puppy," Zoro grumbled, looking away and reaching for a beer before he could say anything else.

Sanji stared at Zoro for a moment, not entirely sure what the swordsman was trying to say, but he didn't question it much when Usopp insisted he start paying attention and tried to feed him another bite. Sanji chose to smirk at Zoro instead and chuckled a bit, wondering if it was his way of apologizing.

XXXXXXXX

After breakfast, and when Sanji stayed behind to watch while Usopp took over dish washing and cooking duties for lunch, everyone else went back to their usual daily activities. Chopper pulled Robin aside to help give Sanji the pain medication he would need, the cook ready to instruct Usopp but complaining he could hardly focus with the ache in his arm.

After an hour or so, when Sanji predicted Luffy would start pining at the dining room door, Sanji and Usopp were pleasantly surprised that Luffy was only sitting next to the kitchen door instead. He had the obvious look of interest on his face as usual, that questioning and familiar look only staring at Usopp while the sniper announced that lunch would be ready in a few minutes. Sanji had to admit, he was a little shocked at Luffy's uncharacteristic patience, but he felt a little bit of gratitude.

Chopper on the other hand was extremely curious about when Usopp would come out to play, the reindeer understanding but also a little impatient. Usopp glanced over his shoulder at Sanji, not entirely sure how to answer, until the cook smiled and nodded. "After we finish lunch, we'll have some free time!" Usopp exclaimed, a little excited about the prospect of forgetting their anxiety and issues at hand. Anything that could distract them from feeling sorry for themselves.

Lunch was the same affair as breakfast, Usopp taking his time to slowly feed Sanji, even letting the cook hold his own spoon for the bowl of soup he'd grown so attached to. Usopp was glad, even somewhat relieved when Nami offered to take over his duties until dinner time. Whether she was tired of hearing Luffy and Chopper banging on the table was up for debate. Whatever the case, Sanji felt a tiny pang of jealousy as Usopp ran out of the room. He was easily distracted by Nami when she offered another bite of food.

Over the course of the next hour or so, Usopp couldn't help feeling a little relieved as he chased after Luffy and Chopper. It was probably the first time since the marine attack that he let his guard down, more concerned with their game of tag after he tapped Chopper on the top of his head and turned to run in the opposite direction. He'd worried about too many things over the past 24 hours as it was, more things than he'd ever had to worry about in one sitting. Having this opportunity easily put his troubles behind him for now.

When the boys tired out and laid on the deck to relax, Luffy and Chopper both on their stomachs while Usopp lazed on his back, they were in a triangular shape. Luffy and Chopper looked at Usopp, heads propped up on the heels of their hands, and together they started questioning the long nosed sniper. "Oi Usopp, Zoro said you were able to get Sanji to go to sleep last night without much trouble. Something about taking some private time?" Luffy started.

"What exactly did you do down there?" Chopper asked.

Usopp choked a bit, looking back at them before he hid his eyes under the brim of his hat. The tip of his nose still peeked out, showing off the start of a blush. "Th-That's top secret information. Only I'm allowed to know what kind of methods to use on Sanji to put him to sleep," he said. "But Sanji-kun easily falls asleep when I'm around. I'm what you could call his comfort."

Luffy laughed then leaned in a little closer. "Is Sanji doing better? Is his hand healed up at all?" he asked.

While Usopp knew Luffy always put the well being of his crew before many things, Usopp couldn't help feeling like their captain was overly interested in learning about Sanji and his condition. But he smiled a bit at his concern, moving his hat enough to peek out with one eye. "Still the same as yesterday, but he's learning how to adapt without hurting it. Pretty soon he'll be back to normal, I guarantee it."

"Shishishi, good! I miss his cooking already!" Luffy laughed.

"Me too!" Chopper chimed in with the same enthusiasm.

"Oi, speaking of cooking, what did you think about lunch?"

"… It was..."

"It was…"

"… You guys suck."

The door to the aquarium bar opened, Robin walking onto deck and spotting the three of them enjoying the afternoon. "How is everything going today?" she asked.

"Oi Robin! Maybe you could help me settle the score!" Usopp grinned, standing up and facing the other two with his arms crossed. "What do you think? Between Robin and I, who is the better cook?"

"Sanji," Chopper and Luffy replied at the same time, making Usopp slump his shoulders and groan.

Robin laughed, watching for just a moment while a small and playful argument sparked between them all, then she called out again. "Usopp-kun, might I have a word with you?"

The argument stopped, all three boys looking up at Robin in confusion. "M-Me?" Usopp asked, cocking his head to the side just a bit to stress his curiosity. Robin only nodded and called for him again, turning her body to emphasize her desire to bring their conversation into a more private setting. Usopp nodded, still a little confused about what Robin wanted to discuss, before he told Luffy and Chopper that they could play later. He made his way to the aquarium bar with ease, waiting for Robin to enter the room first before he walked in and closed the door behind himself.

XXXXXXXX

"No, Nami-swan, you still have to mix the soy sauce and lemon juice in."

"Ah, I'm sorry Sanji-kun. I was just… Ugh, the smell is horrible!"

"Yes, but that's why you have to mix them. The smell will go away if you just- watch out!"

Nami gasped when Sanji's left arm reached out and nearly tore the whisk she held out of her fingers. With the smallest hint of a pout, Nami groaned. "Sanji-kun, please! You have to take it easy, remember?" she said.

Sanji sighed and held the whisk at an angle that left the handle open for Nami to grab it from him. "I'm sorry Nami-swan," he said as his shoulders slumped. He ignored the small, stiff feeling in his right hand, hoping he could brush it off before long. "Are you sure you don't need help? I could-"

"No," Nami said almost immediately, cutting himself off with the whisk pointed in his direction. "I'm not taking any kind of help from you, not after you promised Usopp that you would take a break."

"I was going to offer finding Robin-chan," Sanji said with a frown.

Shaking her head, Nami continued to work on the dinner they were preparing, some sort of pasta dish if Nami remembered correctly. Sanji would have to refresh her mind about the name later of course. "I'm fine. Besides, Robin is probably already busy. I think she had something she wanted to do today," she explained.

Sanji blinked in confusion but shrugged it off, sitting back in his chair and letting out another heavy sigh. He couldn't help feeling a little useless as Nami struggled with dinner preparations. Leaning forward, he tried not to rest on his right arm and propped himself on the heel of his left hand. But when Nami started struggling again, he couldn't help reaching out and stopping himself. Nami frowned again, racking her brain for a way to cheer him up. "Sanji-kun, did you sleep well? I was a little worried you weren't going to be very comfortable," she said.

"You worried for me? Nami-swan, you're so sweet," Sanji said with a loving grin, leaning a little further only to wince as he pinched his skin. "But to answer your question, I slept rather well. Surprisingly. I thought the workbench wouldn't be very comfortable."

"Well I think Chopper certainly gathered enough pillows for you and Usopp to use last night," Nami chuckled, listening closely while Sanji instructed her through the next step. "And I don't know how… how Usopp managed to get you to sleep last night, but I know Zoro mentioned it in passing. He said you looked rather worn out when he stopped in with the pillows and blankets."

Sanji blushed, deciding the details in his before bed rituals could be kept private. As long as Zoro didn't say anything else and Usopp didn't feel the need to explain anything. "Usopp has… methods."

"And that's all I need to know," Nami whispered, which made Sanji apologize under his breath. They were quiet for a few minutes while Nami continued with dinner, Sanji trying his hardest to scratch his brain for a topic. When he couldn't come up with anything, he focused more on the stiff feeling in his hand. "Shit."

"Is something wrong?" Nami asked.

"It's nothing," Sanji said, rubbing a small and distracting circle over his arm where the bandages and brace didn't cover his skin.

Not believing his story, Nami looked at Sanji and watched him for a few moments before turning back to the food. "By the way, has Chopper made any changes in your medicine regiment? I know you're supposed to take the injections and such twice a day or so-"

"Actually, I think he's going to cut me back to one a day. And tomorrow he's going to put me on physical pill versions of pain medication," Sanji said. He cast a look down at his hand while he spoke, going back to rubbing soothing circles on his skin while the aching he felt earlier subsided again. "I think he's more afraid that I will form some sort of dependency on them. Apparently it's something common?"

"Ah, I see," Nami said, turning back to the vegetables as she prepared a pan. She took a moment to check on the food under the lid before she continued. "You know, Sanji-kun, you're a very lucky person," she said.

"Hmm? What makes you say that?" Sanji asked, perking up and forgetting about the ache in his right palm.

Nami smiled and turned the burner on the stove to low heat, covering the food with a pan lid and turning to cook something else. A few freshly cut vegetables were cut into pieces and waiting to be cooked. "You have so many people here that are willing to help you cope," she said. "Not to mention you have Usopp. He's really, really gotten stronger. Especially since…"

Pausing and focused entirely on the food in front of her, Nami decided to trail off and left Sanji questioning what she meant to say. "Nami-san?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Nami said. "But you're lucky. You're really, really lucky."

Sanji stared for a moment and smiled, not sure what Nami was implying with her statement left open for interpretation. He just decided to nod and cradle his hand a little more. "Yeah. I know."

XXXXXXXX

When Robin had sent him off to continue his adventures with Luffy and Chopper, Usopp didn't head out toward the deck. He didn't go back towards the kitchen either, where Nami and Sanji were more than likely finishing with dinner. Usopp decided to avoid crew contact in general, leaving the aquarium bar and finding the fastest way to lower parts of Sunny's cabins.

Usopp managed to reach his workshop without much trouble, but he wasn't so lucky when he noticed Franky was still in the room. He stopped for a moment but otherwise paid no attention to the cyborg, who was busy messing around with some piles of wood. Usopp only acknowledged his presence when Franky spoke up first. "Oi, Usopp! Did you finally get a chance to come down and step away from taking care of Sanji-bro?" he asked.

Giving the smallest hint of a full body twitch, Usopp only glanced over his shoulder with the smallest hint of anxiety before he masked it with a smile. "Ah, yeah. Sanji decided I could have a break for a while, so I thought I'd take the chance to tinker with some of my stuff. I've… I've neglected it a bit," he explained.

Franky nodded and gave his own smile back. "Sure! I'll leave you alone then," he said, turning back to his own work.

Taking the silence as a good sign, Usopp's smile slowly disappeared while he sat down on his own bench. The pillows and blankets that he'd used for the night were laying neatly folded against the side, Usopp guessing it was Robin's work, and it gave him the space he needed to work. Without a word, Usopp gathered random supplies and took off his shoes, crawling up on the platform and sitting cross-legged. He crossed his arms, tipped his hat forward a bit, and stared ahead as his mind went to work.


	4. Chapter 4: Dwelling

Going to a friend's house without internet access was the best thing I could have done, I mean, WOW. It's only been a week or so since the last chapter? I'm surprised and slightly frightened.

Also, enjoy the new story cover, as I was finding my icon rather inappropriate for the fic. Credits for the original fanart go to the fanartist of course, I just messed around with the colors and added the words.

* * *

The lack of snoring in the men's cabin was a little unnerving to Sanji when he started to pull himself out of his slumber. At the same time, Sanji was starting to get used to it, wondering just how much longer it would be before he started getting used to the sleeping patterns he'd made for himself. Not having to wake up and cook breakfast for an entire crew was really starting to make him question just what things were going to be like after he was able to get back to his usual work.

Groaning as he lifted himself from the couch in the men's cabin, which had become his bed in the past week, Sanji stretched for a moment and tried to ignore the dull ache in his right hand. It was still a little troublesome since it was starting to feel a little heavy, but Sanji tried to brush it off. He'd grown used to it after wearing it for so long.

Standing up and realizing that he was the only one still in the room, Sanji sighed and rubbed his eyes a bit before walking towards the door. He stumbled a little, not quite used to sleeping on just the cushions of the couch alone, before he managed to regain his footing and open the door.

The sunlight was bright, Sanji yelping and shielding his eyes with his right hand. But he realized that he was bringing attention to himself, to at least six members of the crew on deck.

Sanji wasn't surprised to find Zoro passed out on the deck, and seeing Luffy sitting close to him while talking to Chopper wasn't any different. Brook was standing nearby with his violin, Robin and Nami on a higher deck and sitting in their usual spots. Usopp was probably sitting on his workshop bench not too far from the girls.

When Sanji could see through the sunlight, he tried not to grimace while he spoke up. "Oi, oi. What time did everyone else wake up?" he asked.

"Ah, Sanji-san, good morning," Robin smiled as she closed the book in her hands. "Although it's later in the morning, closer to lunch time as a matter of fact."

"Shit," Sanji moaned, rubbing his eyes for a moment and trying not to feel like he was really going to mess himself up if he kept sleeping like this. When he felt like his eyes weren't going to be burned from the sun, he held his left hand against his brow to peek out again. "Someone wake me up before it gets too late tomorrow, alright?"

"We can't promise you anything Sanji-kun," Nami laughed, turning her head a bit to peek over her shoulder at Usopp. She let her smile slip just a bit when Usopp continued to work on his latest invention. Usopp hardly seemed to react to Sanji's appearance, which was a little out of character for him. Nami chose to let it slide for a moment though, blaming it on his concentration. "Are you getting hungry? I was just going to get started on lunch preparations for the day."

"Ah, don't worry about me Nami-san! I'll be fine," Sanji said with a smile, ignoring the grumble in his stomach that opposed the idea of skipping a meal. He was rather interested in making his way up to Usopp though, wondering why the sniper had left him to sleep longer today instead of waking him up earlier.

As Sanji walked closer to the other half of Thousand Sunny's decks, Chopper suddenly perked up and ran a little closer. "Sanji, wait! You forgot your sling!" he exclaimed.

Pausing mid step and letting out an obviously annoyed sigh, Sanji turned around and headed back towards the men's cabin, cursing Chopper under his breath while he moved. The newest doctor orders consisted of keeping his arm elevated in a sling. More of a precaution to keep himself from using his right arm instinctively, since Sanji had a tendency to grab for things without thinking. The sling wasn't very comfortable, but Sanji would admit that it was a little more effective. He certainly felt like he was getting the rest he needed.

When Sanji had his arm in the sling and returned to the deck, he was happy to see Usopp standing at the railing and looking down towards him. Sanji grinned up at him while he gave the smallest hint of a wave, just slightly confused when Usopp gave a weary smile back. 'I think something's off with him,' Sanji thought to himself.

He didn't have much time to think about it though, Usopp calling out to him before he could speak up. "Oi, I was gonna go hunt down a snack. Wanna check out the kitchen with me?" he asked.

Sanji gave a hum in agreement and made quick work of the walk across the lawn deck, avoiding Luffy's bellows for food and focusing on some alone time with Usopp. As he entered the dining hall and ignored any snide comments coming from Zoro, Brook, and Luffy, Sanji's eyes focused on Usopp instead. Usopp already had something ready for him to eat, just some simple sandwiches that would keep him full until lunchtime. There had to be enough for the both of them. "What kind of sandwiches will we be dining on today?" he asked.

Usopp laughed as he blushed a little and picked the plate up to hold it towards Sanji. "Just some easy breakfast sandwich I thought up. Toast, peanut butter, bananas and a hint of sugar. Just enough to give you the sweet taste you're looking for," he said.

"Ooh, someone is getting more creative with his cooking," Sanji chuckled as he walked closer to the kitchen counters. He even leaned in and kissed Usopp's cheek while he grabbed a sandwich. "Did you really make these just for me?"

"They put me in charge of breakfast," Usopp laughed. "I just didn't tell them how much we had so we could have a mid morning snack." He leaned a little closer to give Sanji a kiss of his own. "I just wasn't expecting you to sleep so late."

"Well I wouldn't have slept that late if you would have woken me up," Sanji grumbled.

Usopp wanted to tease Sanji even more, but instead he helped Sanji towards the table. "You haven't gotten much sleep lately. You actually looked like you were sleeping for more than a couple hours, and you looked peaceful for once."

Sanji grinned before taking another bite of his sandwich. "You're getting much better at your creative cooking," he said.

Chuckling as a slight blush covered his face, Usopp stuffed his mouth with bread, banana and peanut butter before he said anything too embarrassing. He decided to lean closer to Sanji instead, resting his head on Sanji's shoulder. They kept a quiet conversation while they ate, mostly discussing dreams and plans for the day.

After they finished their food, Usopp stacking their two plates together and forgetting them on the table, Sanji pushed a little closer to make their position a little more intimate. Usopp, distracted as Sanji pressed their lips together, gasped and grabbed for Sanji's shirt. "S-S-Sanji!"

"It's been a while," Sanji whispered, left hand sneaking around to hold Usopp around the waist. He continued to kiss Usopp's lips while he tried to bring their bodies closer, ignoring the frigid form Usopp seemed to hold and his right arm positioned between them.

With his heartbeat thumping in his ears, Usopp closed his eyes and ignored the voice in the back of his head when he felt Sanji's lips trail down his jawbone and make a path towards his collarbone. He let out a small moan, torn between alarm and enjoyment. "Mnn, Sa-Sanji-"

Sanji's left hand touched a little lower and cupped the curve of his rear, giving a gentle squeeze to bring Usopp off the bench and into Sanji's lap. Usopp seemed to freeze in place while Sanji continued. "Do you think anyone will come in for lunch while we're-" Sanji asked, giving another small squeeze and grinning at another noise coming from Usopp's chest.

"I-I-I… I don't-" Usopp stammered, gulping and fighting hard to keep himself calm.

Sanji didn't wait for an answer, choosing instead to hold Usopp as best as he could with one arm and standing as best as he could. Gently, Sanji leaned over the table and continued to give Usopp's collarbone attention, laying Usopp on his back and holding a position above him.

Usopp seemed to panic though, his eyes growing wide and hands pushing hard against Sanji's chest. "O-Off!" he exclaimed, holding back small but visually obvious discomfort. "Get off, g-get off!"

"Wha-What's wrong?" Sanji asked, backing up just enough to look at Usopp in confusion. He noted the immensely panicked expression starting on Usopp's face, partially hidden as he tried to calm himself. "Usopp?"

Giving a small whine as he encouraged Sanji to back up even more, Usopp sat up and took a few deep breaths. His eyes were locked on Sanji's hands, which rested on his knees, and his hands gripped Sanji's shirt to still keep him a little close, arms stiff to maintain distance. He was shaking, his whole body trembled, and his head was bowed as if he tried to hide his face. Usopp was out of luck, his hat still laying on the table behind him, and the start of tears were forming in his eyes.

Sanji, feeling like his heart stopped beating at Usopp's initial reaction, only stared in fear until he gathered his voice. "Are… Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm-" Usopp started, cutting himself off when he felt like he was out of air. He took a breath, held it for a second while he gulped, then let it out with a trembling, anxious exhale. Feeling Sanji grab his knees, Usopp's shoulders stiffened, but he tried to let his voice come out. "… 'm fine. I… I can't-"

As much as Sanji wanted to wait for Usopp to calm himself, his mind was racing at a mile an hour. Nothing had changed since they were able to have an intimate moment no more than a week ago, and Usopp seemed to be alright if they had a moment alone during the week, just giving brief moments of attention when they had the chance. Confusion wasn't enough to describe how Sanji was feeling.

Usopp was still shaking though, and now he was sniffling and trying his hardest to keep himself from crying. With his head still cast down, Usopp leaned forward to rest his forehead against Sanji's shoulder. His arms were starting to reach around Sanji's body, pulling them closer to each other with slight unease. With his face buried, Usopp tried his hardest to choke back a few sobs.

And while Sanji felt it was absolutely necessary to find out the problem, Usopp's words spoke enough to get the point across. Whatever was making Usopp so upset, even negatively responsive to Sanji's advances, he didn't want to talk about it. Not yet at least.

Even though a little voice in the back of Sanji's head screamed at himself to ignore Usopp's discomfort about the topic, Sanji put it to rest. He only held Usopp a little tighter, even bit his bottom lip to contain an angry cry of confusion, intent on keeping Usopp comfortable until he felt ready to share.

XXXXXXXX

Luffy kept his eyes locked on the kitchen door while Nami and Robin tried to discuss their next destination with him. With a rumble in his stomach, he tried to put his hunger in the back of his mind to listen, but even when he wasn't thinking about what they were having for lunch, he was wondering why Usopp and Sanji were taking so long. "Oi Nami, what do you think they're doing in there? I'm getting hungry."

Nami gave Robin a look, which prompted the historian to frown and shake her head, before she sighed. "I don't know, Luffy. They could be using the privacy for some quiet time," she said, quietly murmuring her own argument against her statement.

Luffy didn't catch it, eyes still looking at the kitchen as he spoke. "I don't know. Usopp hasn't been sleeping at night. Not when I notice at least," he frowned. As much as he hated to think that his nakama was suffering some strange form of insomnia, Luffy hated that he didn't speak up sooner, glancing at Nami and Robin to find their faces cast down in surprise. The same conflicted, uncomfortable faces Luffy swore he'd seen before.

"If he's not sleeping," Nami sighed, covering her eyes as she slumped her shoulders, "then he's still bothered by it."

"It's understandable. From what he has told me, it was a rather close encounter with… something of that nature," Robin frowned. "Should we have another talk with him?"

"No. The best person to talk to in this case is Sanji," Nami said. "Especially if it's starting to affect their relationship."

"Yes. I'm afraid Usopp was rather clear when he explained any sort of sexual contact sends him into a mild panic."

"So what you're saying…" Luffy said, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists when his anger began to boil in his chest. "He's not gonna be okay for a while. Not with his relationship, right?"

Afraid to answer their captain's question, Nami and Robin kept quiet until Nami felt like sobbing, a few tears beading in her eyes. Robin noticed her discomfort, even reached out to grab Nami's free hand, and nodded. "I fear our sniper is going to be uncomfortable with the idea of sexual contact for a while."

"But he was just fine last week, right?! When him and Sanji slept together in the workshop!" Luffy barked, his anger starting to rise at an alarming rate.

They were starting to garner attention of course, Chopper looking up from the book he'd been reading and Zoro opening one eye and glancing in their direction. Even Brook, who played music in the crow's nest as he kept watch, paused the bow over his violin strings to listen.

"If Usopp was in charge or encouraging Sanji, there is a chance that he was suppressing his own fear to help Sanji feel better," Robin said. "There is a good possibility that when Usopp was under attack, they put him in a more submissive position, and if he were to take a more dominant role-"

Luffy cut her words off when he suddenly growled in frustration, using his rubber abilities to stretch his arm and send his fist flying towards the foremast. Had it been any other object, Luffy surely would have sent it flying or splintered it into little pieces. It still scared a few of the occupants of the deck, made Chopper and Nami scream and Robin twitch. "Shut up!" he yelled out, hiding his eyes with the brim of his hat and breathing deep to calm himself.

The crewmates on deck stared at Luffy for a moment, Zoro even starting to sit up so he could jump in if needed. Nami and Chopper were curled up against Robin's sides, the older woman comforting them and watching Luffy with stern concentration. They were all quiet, some afraid to make a sound.

When Luffy let out a deep breath and his hand retracted and snapped back in place, he looked back at the kitchen and frowned. "If we ever find those marine bastards again, I'll teach them a lesson they will never forget," he mumbled.

Robin opened her mouth to speak up, but Brook suddenly let out a gasp and practically fell out the window of the crow's nest when he tried to look through a pair of binoculars. "Marines! There's a few ships just ahead!" he exclaimed.

"Looks like we've got trouble," Zoro said as he started to stand, one hand on his swords and already pushing Wado out of the sheath just enough to signal he was ready to fight. One glance at Luffy told him that he was ready as well, the rubberman walking towards the railing to get a glimpse of what was coming. "Oi Luffy. What about the cook and Usopp?"

"Keep a guard at the kitchen door. If it's the same bastards as before, we're not giving them a chance to get to our nakama again."


	5. Chapter 5: Unleashing

Sorry for the huge gap between chapters at this point, I'm writing a lot of original character/RP character fics as of late and it's pulling my creativity in what feels like hundreds of directions.

Also, I want to point out a very special fic, written by Fire Kitten. When I was in the process of writing either this chapter or the last, she surprised me with a story inspired by Full Circle. I highly, HIGHLY recommend that you not only check out the story and her page, but you send her a review as well because she certainly deserves it. I would do it myself if I hadn't already stressed to her how much I appreciate that she took time out of her schedule to write it. That being said, the link is on my bio page (because links are a pain in the ass), so make sure you check it out!

* * *

He could hear Luffy's outburst and something being hit, but Sanji wasn't paying attention. His mind was elsewhere, eyes directed at Usopp snoozing as he laid next to him.

They moved to the couch in the kitchen now, after Usopp calmed down but still refused to talk. Sanji feigned understanding, wishing he could completely mean his words when he said he could wait. But rather than chewing Usopp out or pestering him into spilling the beans, Sanji let him fall asleep. Usopp still wanted contact though, snuggling as close to Sanji as he could while he used his thigh as a pillow. Now, with his nose poked against Sanji's stomach, Usopp was fast asleep and practically dead to the world.

Sanji, on the other hand, stared at the dry streaks on Usopp's cheeks where tears ran just a while ago. And while he stared, he felt questions swarming his brain. They almost all came out at once; Why did Usopp start crying? Why did he freeze up? And what made him freak out so much when, just a week before, they were touching each other so casually as if they were back to their old selves?

'I just don't understand,' Sanji thought to himself, carefully pulling the hair band holding Usopp's hair back until the curls slowly moved to fan out over Usopp's shoulders. With the band around his wrist, Sanji sighed while he ran a few fingers through his hair, pulling his hand back and doing it again. 'I don't understand why he could suddenly turn around and not be alright with sex. We were just fine with each other…'

Sanji paused, realizing that it had been at least a week since they successfully had an intimate touch. And he was half asleep while Usopp tried to take his mind away from his pain. Sanji growled to himself, searching his brain for the answers that made everything come together. His gaze turned towards his right arm, remembering that the sling he'd been instructed to wear still laid on the table from their earlier attempts at something more personal.

He didn't have a chance to think even further, the kitchen door opening and Brook running in, closing the door behind himself. Sanji watched as Brook kept an eye on the deck through the window. "Sanji-san, Usopp-san, stay calm, but there are marines coming towards the ship. Luffy-san has asked that I keep you two safe in here," he explained.

At the mention of a potential fight, Sanji felt a cold chill run through his body. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat and let his fingers tighten in Usopp's hair a bit, looking down to make sure Usopp wasn't paying attention. Still snoring, still sleeping and even snuggling a little closer to Sanji as the grip on his hair grew stronger. 'If he knew the marines are coming… what would he do?'

"Are there many of them?" Sanji asked, his voice directed at Brook but his eyes still looking down while he went back to stroking Usopp's hair.

"Just two or three ships really. They are not very big either, perhaps there are 30 marines in total?" Brook explained. He seemed rather relaxed about the potential for an attack, but he also had one hand on his cane sword, one holding the sheath should he have to draw it out and make use of the blade.

Sanji nodded, running the situation through his mind. "What should we do if they come in here?" he asked. "Usopp is asleep. And he'll probably stay that way until someone comes busting through that door."

"I'm afraid that if we would like to make any movement, we'll have to act quickly," Brook said, spotting a few marines leaping over from a ship that sailed right next to Sunny. He couldn't help chuckling as Luffy threw them all away the moment they landed. "We have a few men on deck, but Luffy is doing a rather fine job of getting rid of them quickly."

"Good. The last thing we need is for them to come in here," Sanji sighed.

They were quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of a battle starting just outside, before Sanji sighed and looked up. "Brook, I have a question for you. Be honest with me when you answer, alright?"

"Hmm?" Brook asked, glancing over his shoulder for just a moment before he looked outside again. He was a little worried when he noticed a couple officers were starting to ascend the stairs towards the kitchen, their voices muffled but making it obvious that they intended to head into their temporary safe haven. "What is it Sanji-san? I do not mean to rush you, but please make it quick."

"Yeah, I hear them," Sanji frowned, already starting to move. "Oi, Usopp, wake up. We've got people company."

"Huh?" Usopp groaned, moaning while he reached up to rub his eyes and snuggling just a little tighter. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you in a second," Sanji said. He knew damn well they weren't in any condition to fight, not with his broken hand and Usopp's unstable mentality. If Usopp was a panicked mess with the casual and familiar touch of the man he loved, then the appearance of the force that could have caused him harm before would only make things worse. "We have to go. We're gonna let Brook handle it."

"Yes, please take shelter in the infirmary. Or the back deck if you must," Brook said, his voice low when the officers passed the door. "I can take care of them myself, do not worry for me."

Sanji nodded again while he helped Usopp sit up, trying to make the sniper move as fast as possible before the first sign of an invasion came knocking on the door. "What was that?" Usopp asked, turning to Brook in confusion.

"No time, let's go," Sanji said, grabbing Usopp's hand with his left hand, even reaching with his right arm. He couldn't grab for anything of course, but Usopp gave him a rather stern look of disapproval.

They were quickly walking towards the infirmary while Brook encouraged them, the banging on the kitchen door growing stronger and louder until Sanji nearly pushed Usopp into the infirmary. He looked back at Brook for just a moment, opening his mouth to speak up and wish the skeleton luck, just as the door opened and a couple marines walked in.

Brook, who gave up on barricading the door and chose instead t stand at the ready with sword in hand, didn't hear Sanji's gratitude and well wishes, and he hardly heard Usopp's panicked voice at the sight of the marines. He only hoped the boys were able to hide before the enemy realized they were in the room, and within seconds he was already starting to attack.

XXXXXXXX

"Shit! They're in the kitchen!" Zoro yelled out when he spotted the kitchen door open and three or four officers running inside.

Luffy made a growling noise as he threw a few officers away, whipping his head in the other direction. "Brook! Are you alright?!"

"Don't worry, everyone is fine," Robin said quietly, stepping backwards until she felt Luffy behind her. "A little shaken and afraid, but otherwise fine."

"Good. Robin, make sure no one else gets in there," Luffy said, already flinging his arms out to sling himself across the ship.

'Consider it done, Captain,' Robin thought, crossing her arms and taking care of a few marines that tried to enter the kitchen.

Luffy, who took a more permanent position on the front deck, focused entirely on cleaning up the deck in hopes of reducing the enemy numbers. He didn't give anyone a chance to attack, more interested in making the decks of Thousand Sunny a battle-free zone. Anything to bring safety back to his nakama.

'I'll protect them,' Luffy told himself, inflating one fist to punch multiple marines over the edge. 'I'll protect them all. I'll make sure no one will ever hurt or threaten to hurt them ever again.'

The memories of their separation, which Luffy told himself a while back would never, ever repeat itself, only fueled Luffy's anger and made his hits a little harder. Marines were going down after what Luffy would consider light punches. Clearing the deck was almost as easy as a game of tag with Usopp and Chopper.

Usopp. Who knew just how he was reacting to the whole situation? Robin did mention that there was signs of fear in Usopp's eyes, right? Luffy frowned, giving himself a few seconds to glance at the kitchen door to make sure it was still being heavily guarded by Robin. He couldn't help the small smirk at the flurry of hands that reached out from the walls and started slapping officers across their faces. 'They should be alright, right? I mean, they're strong. Even if Brook can't protect them, even though I know he can, they can handle themselves… They can handle themselves, right?'

Luffy believed in his crew, he would never deny that much, but he also had that small part of his brain telling him that he needed to protect them. And if the feeling in his chest was right, the little voice telling him that no matter how brave Usopp claimed to be and no matter what kind of tactics Sanji tried, then they would need all the help they could get. Luffy just couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to be there for them.

But when he made a move towards the kitchen, without thinking really, Zoro was right beside him, and his hand even reached out to lock around Luffy's wrist. "They're gonna be fine," he said. Luffy could tell he was only trying to comfort him of course, the swordsman's grip a little tight, but he tried to pretend he didn't notice. Zoro only continued in his silence, speaking as he repositioned Wado between his teeth. "Stand at the ready. They're coming a little stronger now."

"Yosh," Luffy said in response, already flinging himself in another direction. Zoro watched him go and smirked, making his own move as more marines came forward.

XXXXXXXX

"How-How long have they been on the ship? Where did they come from? What if everyone needs us? Or they're defeated and we have to protect ourselves and them- Sanji, I-I don't think I can fight- Not-"

"Shh, Usopp, it's alright!" Sanji exclaimed while he held Usopp tighter, cursing under his breath as he tried to silence Usopp's cries. He was just as panicked as Usopp, maybe a little more than he was willing to admit, but he tried to distract Usopp as best as he could. The last thing they needed was a group of marines coming in and deciding they were easy targets. Especially since Usopp, who clung to Sanji's shirt with an iron grip as he let out howls of anxiety, would surely fall into pieces the moment anybody came through the door.

'How could I be so stupid?' Sanji asked himself, pulling Usopp harder into his chest to muffle his cries. 'I'm such an idiot, not thinking of this shit. It's no wonder he freaked out when I tried to touch him, he's thinking of the last fight.'

Usopp choked back a panicked moan and held Sanji even tighter, twitching with every noise from the kitchen. Sanji tried harder to distract him with one hand petting his hair, the other wrapped around his body. "Sanji, what are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Usopp repeated.

"Relax, I'm here, I'll protect you," Sanji said, shushing Usopp as best as he could as he tried to soothe him. "We'll be fine. We'll be just fine, promise. Everything's under control."

Usopp gave a weak nod, even though he continued to breathe heavily in an attempt to calm himself. Feeling Sanji pet his hair made him feel a little better, even if the touch was still a little uncomfortable and even started to remind him of what could have been. Sanji sensed Usopp's discomfort and loosened his arms a bit, just enough to make him feel more cozy.

After a few moments of almost silence, with the battle as background noise and Usopp's calming breaths filling what little bit of quiet they had, Sanji sighed. "Oi, do my advances scare you?" he asked.

Usopp didn't respond until his fear dwindled a bit, looking up at Sanji while he tried to hold fresh tears back. Sanji couldn't help feeling guilty at the sight of them, biting his bottom lip to wait for an answer. "I'm sorry," Usopp whispered, averting his eyes as he felt grief bubble up again. "It-It's not you, I just- Shit."

Usopp was still trembling as Sanji rubbed slow circles over his back, but he kept going. "It's not you, honest. I just can't- I can't forget-" He let out another shaky breath as the noise outside began to die down. Sanji ignored it in favor of listening. "I know nothing happened, that you jumped in to save me, but at the same time, just remembering them around with those- those-"

"Enough," Sanji whispered, too low for Usopp to hear, his fingers gripping Usopp's skin and beginning to turn red when he felt his own tears starting to appear in the corners of his eyes.

"I just get scared and I freeze up and- damn it, I-I'm sorry," Usopp cried. "I tried to forget, really, really forget, but it kept coming back and it only got worse."

"I don't get it," Sanji said a little louder, startling Usopp and making him stop. "Why did you try to hide it? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because-" Usopp started, pushing himself back to look Sanji in the eye, thrown off by the pained and confused look on his face. "I-I-I couldn't say anything," he whispered. His hands reached out and touched Sanji's right hand. "I couldn't, not when you have this."

Sanji stared down at their hands and shook his head. "What does this have to do with your fears?" he asked. His left hand, now on Usopp's hip, bunched up the fabric of his pants while his frustration rose.

"Everything," Usopp sighed.

Sanji resisted all urges to sit forward and throw Usopp ahead, letting a small snarl of anger through his teeth. "Bullshit," he said. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you bottle it up? Shithead, if it scared you so much then why the fuck didn't you say something?!"

"Because it-it didn't happen!" Usopp exclaimed. "I mean it could have happened but-but it's not important since you're actually hurt-"

Sanji practically growled while he moved a little forward this time, making Usopp cry out in fear again. He didn't make a further move though, acutely aware of Usopp's discomfort almost immediately while he pulled away. "My being hurt and you going through shit like that is no reason to hold it all in until you're about to shatter like a cracked drinking glass. For fuck's sake, I- Goddamnit, Usopp, why the hell did you keep this a secret from me?!"

Usopp looked down at their hands. "Because noth-"

"WHY-…Why didn't you tell me?" Sanji asked again, starting much louder than he intended before trailing off and becoming quiet.

His shoulders on the verge of trembling, Usopp couldn't look up at Sanji and face his anger. He only squeezed his fingers until they started to quake, which eventually spread to his entire body. While he was biting his bottom lip, Usopp sniffled. "You… You needed someone to-to tell you you're okay," he said. "You suffered be-because of me-"

"But that's not-"

"-cause I couldn't protect myself, I couldn't protect you!" Usopp cried out. By then, Sanji stopped trying to argue back, staring intently while Usopp's whole body shook. "How-How can I be brave when I can't stop some-some disgusting people who-who tried to-… How can I call myself a warrior at the first sign of a predator?! And how can I say I love you when I'm too worried about someone else who could have taken what rightfully belongs to you-"

"Usopp."

"I was so scared for you, really, honestly, b-but I can't stop thinking and over thinking and dreaming and-"

"Usopp."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-"

"Usopp!"

Sanji let go of Usopp's hand in favor of touching his cheek, snapping Usopp out of his distraught craze when Usopp focused on him with tears still flowing down his face. Sanji wrapped both arms cautiously around him. He didn't speak at first, but he realized Usopp didn't flinch. "No more," Sanji said, trying to hold back his own sobs. "No more… It's alright."

"Sanji?" Usopp whispered, voice cracking a bit while he touched Sanji's arms, hands still trembling.

"It's alright, you're alright," Sanji said, choking out a quiet cry when he paused. "It's-It's okay. You're so brave- I-I'm so-" His words failing him, Sanji twitched with a sob and his arms tightened a bit more. "D-Don't- Don't hold it in, shithead."

Usopp stayed still until his composure completely cracked, letting out a whine as he rested his head on Sanji's shoulder. His arms reached out to circle Sanji's torso and pull him even closer, biting back his cries but failing when Sanji encouraged him to let it all go. Usopp cried, harder than Sanji had ever seen him cry before, until his throat felt raw and his chest hurt, clinging to Sanji the entire time.


End file.
